1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication equipment and pre-verifying method for software/hardware designing thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a MIMO-CDMA wireless communication equipment, and pre-verifying method for software/hardware design of communication system having verification of comparing the system simulation with the hardware realization.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to a wireless communication equipment and pre-verifying method for software/hardware designing thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multiple-input multiple-output code division multiple access (MIMO-CDMA) wireless communication equipment, and pre-verifying method for software/hardware design of communication system having verification of comparing the system simulation with the hardware realization.